


December 1st: Lord Walsh and Oliver Skywalker

by PlaceboEffects



Series: 24 days of Coliver [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceboEffects/pseuds/PlaceboEffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver has been chatting a lot online when Connor wants to meet. Oliver tries to come up with excuses until he’s basically forced to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 1st: Lord Walsh and Oliver Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a christmas calender Coliver-style I'm working on.

LordWalsh just signed in.  
Lord Walsh: Hello, Oliver  
OliverSkywalker: Hi...  
Lord Walsh: So, you still don't want to send me a picture?  
OliverSkywalker: My cam is broken. And my phone. And my scanner.  
Lord Walsh: Aren't you into IT?  
OliverSkywalker: Just computers, really

In fact Oliver's cam wasn't broken, nor was his phone nor his scanner. In fact Oliver had wanted to let ”LordWalsh” know who he was talking to for a long time, but he felt this fear of not being enough. LordWalsh had shown a picture of himself and he was perfection. If you were to look the word perfection up in the dictionary that picture would be there.  
In fact, the entire situation would have been better if Oliver himself had been more something. More handsome, more successful, more confident. More something. Connor lived in Philadelphia, just as Oliver did. He studied at the university and Oliver had had a hard time to trust those words. The university was hard to get into. Not even Oliver had gotten in, but then again he wouldn't be able to afford it even if he did. 

LordWalsh: Oliver, cmon. Don't you have a facebook profile or anything?  
OliverSkywalker: Not with any photos... 

Another lie. Of ocurse there were photos of Oliver on his facebook page. His profile shot was of Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker. In fact he crushed a lot on that actor and it didn't get any better when he portrayed one of his favorite characters of all time. All of his photos were set on private so all Connor would see if he searched him was Hayden Christensen and not Oliver at all. 

LordWalsh: So, let's grab a beer. 

Oliver swallowed some at that. Of course he had mentioned that he was a resident of Philadelphia as well as soon as Connor had convinced him he went to the university. 

He didn't want to come across as if he didn't want to meet Connor. In fact he was dying to. He just wasn't dying for Connor to meet him. 

OliverSkywalker: Sure. When?  
LordWalsh: How's tomorrow?  
OliverSkywalker: Um, I've got plans.  
LordWalsh: Okay, so the day after that?  
OliverSkywalker: I'm working...  
LordWalsh: Oh, uh.  
LordWalsh: Saturday?  
OliverSkywalker: Working.  
LordWalsh: Aren't you a busy one?  
OliverSkywalker: Seems like it, huh?  
LordWalsh: Tonight. In an hour. 

Oliver swallowed yet again. Tonight? An hour? He didn't reply as he instead tried to think of an excuse, but it was hard to come up with one at the back of his hand. 

LordWalsh: Trying to come with excuses for ditching me?  
OliverSkywalker: No, of course not  
LordWalsh: Then a beer in an hour it is. I'll see you at Rosie's.  
OliverSkywalker: Yeah, ok. See you then. 

Oliver wasn't convinced at all at this time. It felt like an awful idea. Like a stupid idea. He did however sign out and went to get himself ready. He dressed in a shirt, a pair of black trousers not to look too dressed up, but he didn't want to look like a bum. Oh god, did he look like a bum? He studied himself in the mirror as he made a face that didn't shine with acceptance of oneself. In fact he did anything but accept himself for what he looked like. He liked his Asian features, but he had his belly hanging over the hem of the trousers and his glasses were thick over his nose. He pulled himself in as he stroked his stomach with a sigh. He then walked over to get his jacket on and he stuffed his keys and wallet into the pockets before he left his apartment and locked the door behind him as he did. 

He entered the bar twenty minutes later. He knew perfectly well that he was early but if he actually was there he wouldn't bail out completely and leave. However, he knew that the risk was really big that Connor would walk through those doors and Oliver wouldn't dare to speak to him for all he was worth. He wanted the fantasy of Connor to live on just a little bit more. 

He sat down at the bar and ordered himself a New Castle Brown Ale just as the door to the bar opened and a, to Oliver, familiar face stepped in. It was Connor, right there in the flesh. Oliver couldn't help but to stare at the man as he exhaled and gazed around in the bar. He was early so he might not expect Oliver to be here already. That would have been a good thing for Oliver who suddenly decided that he didn't want his presence to be known at all. The bar wasn't empty so Connor had no reason to suspect that Oliver in fact was the Oliver he'd been chatting to. 

He felt Connor's glance linger on his back before he walked up to the bar, ordered and shot Oliver a glance. He was certain he'd have a heart attack that moment. He was beautiful. He looked better than any photo he'd ever seen of him. Heck, he looked better than any photo he'd ever seen of anyone. He even topped Hayden Christensen and Oliver cursed within for being so not enough for a man like Connor. 

For a second Oliver wished that Connor would recognize him, that he would approach him and ask if he wasn't the guy he'd been chatting to and tell him that he was the most beautiful guy on the planet or even just invite him home. Oliver would give anything for a night with a man like Connor, of course certain that that was the best thing he could get with someone like him.  
Connor, however, didn't seem to know that Oliver was the Oliver he was waiting for, or he wouldn't let Oliver know he did. He walked over to a table, having a seat. 

Oliver sat there all the while until Connor left again. It took almost two hours for him to leave, and just afterward Oliver felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and opened the app Connor and Oliver used to chat with and he saw that Connor had texted him. He felt a lump in his throat as the anxiety started to build up. Was this when Cononr asked him to leave and not come back, not to contact him ever again?

LordWalsh: Why won't you come out and see me?  
OliverSkywalker: Something came up. Couldn't make it.  
LordWalsh: Is that why you're seated at the bar? What, I wasn't your type?

Oliver stared at his screen and he felt a heat spread through his face. Connor had recognized him? He swallowed hard as he stared at the text before he exhaled to start typing. 

OliverSkywalker: I don't know what you're talking about.  
LordWalsh: Really?  
OliverSkywalker: Really.  
LordWalsh: That's too bad. I happened to meet this really handsome guy at the bar. Asian features, drinking New Castle.  
OliverSkywalker: Is that so?  
LordWalsh: So, are you coming out or not?

Oliver sat quiet for a few seconds before he sighed. 

OliverSkywalker: I'm coming. 

Said and done. He hadn't more than had time to exit the bar before he felt himself being pushed up against the brick wall behind him and he stared at the gorgeous man before him.  
Connor grinned at him, having this teasing look in his eyes.  
“I'm not your type?” he asked.  
“I'm pretty sure you're everyone's type” Oliver exhaled and Connor seemed pleased with his reaction. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he felt Connor's lips close over his. 

Oliver wanted to run his hands all over Connors, preferably naked, body, but he stood stunned, just kissing the gorgeous man before him.  
“I live like just around the corner” Oliver breathed out against his lips and Connor grinned even wider at this comment, seeming even more pleased with this.  
“Then why are we still standing here?” he asked, to which Oliver took his hand as a pure reflex and tugged him with him towards the building in which his apartment was located. He opened the door to the building and walked over to the elevator, opening the door and holding it opened for Connor who walked inside and tugged him with him. He pushed him up against the wall yet again and Oliver didn't mind at all. Instead he let go of his hand enough to wrap his arms around him and he pulled him closer to himself as he tugged Connor's trench coat off from his shoulders.  
“Easy, tiger” Connor panted out with a grin playing over his lips. 

They had barely made it to the bed before Connor had gotten started. He had gotten Oliver naked in the matter of seconds and once Oliver actually lied down on the bed Connor had done things to him that made his eyes water from pleasure. 

Oliver was still lost for breath afterwards, lying on his back with Connor on his side, leaning his elbow on the bed and supporting his head in his hand as he studied the man next to him.  
“Why didn't you want to meet me?” he asked suddenly and Oliver stared at him. “What?”  
“You didn't want to meet me. Why?”

Oliver hadn't expected this and he felt lost for words. “I did want to meet you”  
“Then why were you busy all the time? Why was your phone and everything broken?”  
Oliver sighed. “Because I'm not your type. I mean, you're... seriously amazing. You're stunning and I'm... well, me.”

He watched Connor as a grin spread across his face.  
“You're totally my type.”


End file.
